Eden
by Baka-Shiro
Summary: Hange habite depuis plus d'une décennie dans une petite maison dans la ville de Maria. Depuis peu, une famille s'est installé dans la maison d'à côté. Eden Smith est un petit garçon de huit ans, précoce. Erwin Smith, père d'Eden, se voit en son fils. Que cela soit physiquement ou bien pour ses sentiments envers l'étrange voisine. AU Ecrit pour La Croisade D'Erwin Smith.
1. Paradis

Hello mes petits scarabées ! Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre aussi long..Cet histoire n'est rien que le fruit de l'arbre qu'est La Croisade D'Erwin Smith, un défi de l'APDES.

Oui, j'ai une histoire à continuer, mais patience ça viendra u.u

Cette histoire comportera un deuxième chapitre, en lien avec celui-ci et sérieusement, j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Bon, je m'excuse d'avance pour les multiples fautes que j'ai dû faire (j'arrive pas à me relire correctement, c'est pas juste..)

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Isayama Hajime.

 **Rating** : Euh, j'ai toujours du mal avec ça..pourtant je le sais ! Bon, T. On-ne-sait-jamais !

 **Pairing** : Errh.. Il n'est pas question de couple, mais il y en a un en fond :3

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est avec les mains dans les poches qu'elle contempla avec nostalgie son appartement, vide. Elle y avait vécu de bon moment, comme des pires. C'est normal après tout. Elle fit le tour de son appartement, sans même s'en rendre compte. A force d'y faire les cent pas, à trouver ce qui manquait pour que ses travaux soient _explosifs_ , ou encore la venue soudaine du fils du voisin qui ne cherchait qu'un tout petit peu d'attention pour ce qu'il faisait.

En parlant de ce petit garçon, il était si mignon, si vif, si intelligent. Quand il pénétrait dans la maison, tous le monde souriait. Même elle, qui habituellement souriait comme jamais arrivait à étendre son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il courait certes partout, posait un peu trop de questions ou encore, il ne se mêlait que des affaires des adultes. Mais il restait un chouette garçon.

Son prénom ? Eden. Oui, comme le jardin paradisiaque. Il le tenait bien, son prénom. Tout ce qu'il a fait en entrant dans cette maison c'est y apporter la lumière qui lui manquait. Ses yeux bleus, innocents et purs, azurs ne la fixait pas comme une bête curieuse. Non, il la voyait comme une personne normale. Comme sa voisine.

_ Oh, tu sais, c'est pas parce que tout le voisinage pense que tu es folle que je vais le penser.

Elle lui avait offert un simple sourire, Eden reprit la parole en posant sa petite main sur la joue d'Hange, en murmurant :

_ Et puis, même ça, tu es ma folle à moi.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras quand il s'exprimait ainsi. Et de lui répéter à chaque fois qu'il lui disait des paroles aussi mignonnes :

_ Et toi tu es mon petit Paradis.

Elle lui offrait un bisou baveux qu'il essuyait tout en gémissant. Et Hange explosa de rire. Don rire peu commun qui avait le don de faire rire Eden. Le rire du petit garçon ressemblait à celui d'un bébé, sauf qu'il hoquetait quand il n'arrivait plus à se calmer.

* * *

 _Un soleil d'été tapant sur la_ ville de Rose _et la chaleur étouffante ravivait la flamme de vie de ses habitants. Les jeunes filles se dénudaient, portant de simple shot et débardeur. Les jeunes hommes un peu plus pudiques portait des pantalons courts ainsi qu'un t-shirt léger._

 _Le parc était abondamment rempli de petits enfants qui se chamaillaient, jouaient sur le toboggan ou dans le bac à sable accompagnés des deux parents et des grands frères ou grandes sœurs, s'il y en avait._

 _C'était la période des grandes vacances, le mois de Juillet exactement. La plupart des habitant allait à la piscine bronzer au bord ou à la plage. D'autres préféraient rester chez soi en compagnie de son climatiseur à portée de main, ainsi que de la boisson fraîchement conservée dans un petit réfrigérateur tout proche du canapé._

 _C'est ce que choisissait Hange. N'ayant pas l'habitude de porter des vêtements courts ou ne serait-ce que trop féminin, elle s'enfermait chez elle devant la télévision qui diffusait de débiles émissions._

 _Ses étés ont toujours été ainsi, même durant son adolescence. Cette saison ne l'avait jamais enchanté. Quoique voir son voisin se balader torse nu durant un barbecue avec sa femme et ses enfants lui donnait une faible raison d'aimer cette saison._

 _Ses abdominaux étaient un don des dieux : percevables à des kilomètres et dessinés avec précisions. Son torse était comparable à celui d'une statue grecque. Elle ne douta pas une seule seconde que le bas de ce corps -presque- parfait ferait damner plus d'une. Il avait une coupe de cheveux militaire -laissant plusieurs idées sur le métier auquel il se consacre- en plus d'être blond. Elle ne savait rien le concernant. Elle pouvait juste attribuer le surnom de « l'homme au corps d'Apollon ». Et malheureusement -comme la plupart de ses voisins-, ce bel homme était marié et avait des enfants. Trois._

 _Enfin, le troisième est en route, d'après le fils cadet de celui-ci._

 _Son nom est Eden. Eden Smith plus exactement. Minuscule enfant de huit ans, ce garçonnet avait un QI supérieur à un enfant normal. Un petit surdoué qui lui rappelait elle à son âge. A un détail près : Eden était plus doué qu'elle muni d'un crayon et quelques feutres. Même maintenant, d'ailleurs. Il arrivait à Hange de se poster devant la fenêtre et de contempler avec émerveillement les dessins que lui montrait Eden._

 _Brun aux yeux bleus, il était le portrait craché de son père. Il avait même hérité de la masse de poils sourcilière du bel homme. Elle pourrait mettre sa main à couper que le père devait avoir la même bouille à son âge._

 _\- Papa et maman se sont encore disputés aujourd'hui, lui dit-il en grimpant sur le grillage qui séparait son jardin du leur. J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi cette fois-ci mais ton prénom a été mentionné._

 _Ce garçonnet bravait souvent ce grillage pour discuter avec sa voisine. Une grande amie qu'il appréciait pour sa spontanéité, sa gentillesse un peu trop poussée et son étrangeté. Un soir alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il vit une lumière rouge émaner du salon de sa voisine. Le balcon s'était ouvert et il la vit, traîner un sac poubelle qui semblait lourd._

 _Le lendemain, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac qui pouvait être bien plus lourd que ses soixante kilos. Elle lui répondit avec sourire horriblement rassurant « Tu sais ce que je fais aux petits fouineurs Eden ? Oui. Alors tu ne veux pas savoir. ». Il fallait le dire, Hange est complétement dérangée mais Hange avait les bonnes solutions lorsqu'un problème lui faisait face. Comme celui qu'il venait d'énoncer._

 _\- Par qui ?_

 _\- Maman._

 _\- C'est le fait que je mate ma télé dans le jardin ? Ou que je fous un boucan pas possible soir en dissé..en pratiquant mes expériences ?_

 _\- Noon.., contesta le petit. C'est surtout contre papa qu'elle a une dent.._

 _\- Mais-_

 _\- Eden Smith ! Combien de fois t'ai-je interdis de venir importuner la voisine !?, brailla une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la grille._

 _Une tête brune apparut au sommet de celle-ci et ses yeux verts fusillaient le petit du regard. C'était la mère du petit. Une femme qu'Hange avait connu au lycée, en classe de première. Elles ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole et la brune à lunettes ne se rappelait plus de son prénom. Pour cause, les filles « classes et populaires » ne s'intéressaient pas aux « têtes de nœuds »._

 _Comment ? Hange était une « tête de nœuds » et ce surnom lui plaisait bien à l'époque -et c'est toujours le cas. Parce que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire d'être une « intello » ou une « ringarde » pour elle. Ses courts cheveux bruns étaient -et sont toujours- pleins de nœuds. Elle n'y pouvait rien, au niveau capillaire, ce sont ses cheveux qui font la loi, pas elle._

 _Le regard vert de la mère de famille se posa sur elle. Ils la détaillaient de haut en bas, l'air hautaine. Au moins, Hange pouvait dire qu'elle était resté fidèle à elle-même, même après toutes ces années..Eden escalada la grille à contre cœur tandis que la mère plissait ses yeux en amandes._

 _\- Pensez à vous couvrir un peu plus quand mon fils est en votre compagnie. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne aussi dépravé que vous._

 _Hange haussa un sourcil. Ses yeux se dirigeaient automatiquement vers sa chemise blanche d'homme, deux fois plus grande qu'elle. L'ancienne lycéenne populaire qui s'habillait encore plus court qu'une fille de joie parlait de décence. Si ce n'est pas se foutre de sa poire.._

 _\- C'est pas comme si je me baladais à poils, j'ai certes rien en dessous mais ça ne se voit pas !_

 _Un gloussement sortit de la bouche du plus jeune qui se précipitait dans l'enceinte de son habitat après avoir reçu un regard noir de sa mère. Celle-ci se détourna de son fils pour ensuite toiser avec fureur la voisine à lunettes._

 _\- Sur ce, bonne journée !, s'exclama la femme célibataire avec un geste de la main. Passe le bonjour à...oh, j'ai oublié son prénom..ce n'est pas très grave. L'aînée, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé de ses plans c..de ses histoires d'amour._

 _La colère de la mère de famille était contenue et cela se remarquait : ses lèvres tremblaient et il en était de même pour ses poings fermés dont la jointure des doigts avait blanchie. Elle se retourna sans lui répondre et entrait dans sa maison en claquant la porte au passage._

 _Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés, la mère de famille lui lançait des regards noirs quand elle sortait la poubelle le matin. Les phares de la voiture s'allumaient tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de devant, côté passager. Elle accompagnait sûrement Eden et sa sœur, Liliane -plus couramment appelée Lily- à l'école. Hange la voyait attacher la ceinture de ses enfants (sachant que Lily arrive sur ses quatorze ans) comme s'ils n'étaient encore que des bébés, ignorant les plaintes de l'aînée puis elle montait à l'avant de la voiture._

 _Quand elle observait cette scène, elle se demandait toujours comment est-ce que Lily faisait quand il y avait des réunions au collège. A son âge, sa mère préférait s'occuper de son vieux père que d'aller aux réunions et cela l'arrangeait bien, d'ailleurs. Quelque part, elle savait que cette folle qui leur servait de mère les aimait, donc elle n'a rien à craindre pour eux._

 _Ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris -et qu'elle n'essaie pas de comprendre- c'est pourquoi elle la détestait autant. C'est peut-être en disséquant son cœur qu'elle le saura ?_

* * *

Elle s'asseyait au rebord de son balcon qui menait au jardin. Elle ferma les yeux et cru entendre me petit rire d'Eden. Automatiquement, elle levait les yeux vers le haut buisson qui les séparait. La voix de son père la faisait sortir de ses petits rêves.

Ah, son père..

Elle retira ses mains de ses poches et croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à lui, Erwin Smith. Elle en avait vécu des choses dans cette maison. Que cela soit en mal ou en bien, elle y avait des souvenirs.

* * *

 _Le jour suivant, elle s'était levé vers cinq heures du matin avec la ferme intention de se faire un café et peut-être bien une cigarette. Elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux de sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Seulement vêtue d'un grand t-shirt et ses cheveux en bataille, elle bailla sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche en envoyant balader poliment toute féminité. Elle s'étira avec un grand sourire en constatant que le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. Les rayons lointains arriveraient dans plusieurs minutes, lui laissant le temps de bien se réveiller._

 _\- Bonjour, intervint une voix masculine pas très loin de son balcon._

 _\- Mhm, bonjour !_

 _Elle se crispa aussitôt et arrêta tout mouvement avant de se retourner et de faire face à « l'homme au corps d'Apollon » qui se trouvait encore torse nu. C'estt une manie chez lui de sortir presque nu dans son balcon ? De plus que les voisins d'à côté étaient de vraies commères et pourraient dire n'importe quoi à son sujet si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux. Elle ne cilla pas pour autant, soutenant le regard azur de l'homme._

 _\- Belle matinée, vous ne trouvez pas ?, lâcha le blond en ne la quittant pas du regard._

 _La surprise étant passée, elle lui offrit un sourire avenant tout en se massant la nuque._

 _\- Pour se griller une clope ? Je pense. Vous me le permettez ?_

 _Elle désigna sa table de chevet où se trouvait son paquet de cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet noir. Le sourcil du blond se leva._

 _\- Ce n'est pas très beau à voir, une femme qui fume._

 _Hange eut le temps de prendre son paquet, d'en tirer une au hasard et de l'amener à sa bouche. Elle alluma avec aisance le tube de nicotine sous le regard neutre de l'homme. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait ce geste toute sa vie, entre son père qui lui demandait d'allumer ses gros cigares et sa mère qui lui offrait ses briquets parce qu'ils étaient jolis (il y avait même un avec des macarons comme motif). Ses parents étant de gros fumeur, elle leur posa une condition : elle fumera tant qu'il n'arrêteront pas de fumer. Voilà depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années qu'Hange se trouve avec une cigarette entre les lèvres et ce, plus par addiction que les conditions qu'elle avait imposé._

 _\- Vous trouvez ? Désolée de ne pas vous plaire._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais insinué cela._

 _\- Oh ?_

 _\- Vous devriez vous trouver une autre addiction._

 _Amenant le le petit cylindre blanc à sa bouche, elle absorba la fumée mais ne la recracha dans l'immédiat._

 _\- Je l'ai déjà trouvée, il me faut juste l'exploiter._

 _Les yeux francs d'Hange vacillaient à droite, puis à gauche, en haut et en bas. Elle cherchait à ne pas regarder les yeux azurs qui la fixait avec une indifférence à faire presque peur. Elle souffla un bon coup, lassée et fatiguée._

 _\- Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde._

 _\- Mes enfants vous voit comme un modèle et cela serait fâcheux de les voir commencer à fumer parce qu'ils vous admirent et veulent faire comme vous._

 _Et c'est tout ? Hange gonfla légèrement ses joues._

 _\- Je ne fume pas en leur présence c'est déjà ça non ?_

 _Le blond haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en foutre royalement._

 _\- Eden vous aime beaucoup, lâcha-t-il en s'accoudant à la barre de fer sans la quitter des yeux._

 _La brune eut un rictus mauvais. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il passait du coq à l'âne, elle même n'arrivait jamais à tenir une discussion à peu près « normale » avec quelqu'un. Qu'il lui rabâche les méfaits du tabac ou autre chose qui s'apparente au sujet lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais c'est cette manière qu'il a de parler ou bien de se comporter. Oui, c'est son comportement. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas dans son comportement. Mais quoi ?_

 _Sans s'en être rendue compte, elle toisait avec méfiance son vis-à-vis à qui cela ne lui échappa pas._

 _\- Méfiante ? Je vous comprends. Un inconnu qui se trouve être votre voisin vous adresse la parole un beau matin, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis l'emménagement, ce n'est pas très crédible._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne vous aime pas._

 _« Je ne vous aime pas » est une trop grande phrase par rapport à « quelque chose chez vous m'insupporte », mais Hange n'avait jamais réfléchit avant de parler, ce qui l'avait amené à faire des erreurs toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres.._

 _\- C'est donc pour cela que vous trouvez un moyen pour énerver ma femme en-_

 _\- Je sais reconnaître les personnes dérangées et celles atteintes de maladies psychologiques et sans vouloir vous offenser vo-_

 _\- Vous m'offensez, lui dit-il en prenant un air presque dépité. Tara n'est pas folle._

 _Ah, voilà son nom. Elle s'appelait Tara._

 _\- Un petit peu, reprit-il en reculant. Mais elle est folle de moi voyez-vous ?_

 _La bouche d'Hange s'entrouvrit légèrement. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait plus entendu des vannes aussi nulles..Elle amena sa main devant ses yeux et elle ne pu se retenir de rire. Un rire presque hystérique, mais un rire franc. Cet homme avait un drôle sens de l'humour. Sa main remontait jusqu'à son front, remontant sa frange._

 _\- Mettez vous à jour, sérieusement. Ce genre de phrase fait fuir les femmes. Estimez vous d'être déjà marié._

 _\- On a réponse à tout à ce que je vois._

 _\- ..Je ne vous suit plus._

 _Les lèvres du blond firent une minuscule grimace qui ressemblait à un grincement de dents. Peut-être parce qu'il ne fait que la faire tourner à sa guise depuis le début ?_

 _\- Vous m'interpelez, vous me questionnez et tout ça sans but précis ? C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux._

 _\- Qui sait._

 _La dernière cendre de la cigarette rencontra le sol. Le mégot toujours entre les doigts de la femme servait désormais de décors. Tout comme Hange. Elle voyait toujours pas ce qui l'irritait chez lui mais elle ne voyait pas que l'envers de la médaille. Il est beau, sûrement très intelligent (Eden l'était, Hange est certaine qu'il tenait ça de son père et pas de sa mère. Il fallait être réaliste, Tara avait un QI neutre) et pourrait être une personne qui dirait oui à tout._

 _\- Je ne vous aime pas, ça, c'est certain.._

 _Le regard du blond devint d'un coup neutre tandis qu'il se préparait à retourner à l'intérieur de sa chambre, vraisemblablement._

 _\- ..mais vous êtes un drôle de bonhomme. Quelque part, je pense vous apprécier._

 _\- Si vous le dites._

 _Il pénétra dans son habitat en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte ainsi que les rideaux. Hange resta un petit moment à regarder avec attention la vitre qui lui faisait face. Plus le temps passe, plus les hommes deviennent un véritable mystère pour elle. Elle haussa les épaules, jeta par dessus son balcon le mégot et rentra à son tour chez elle._

 _La fenêtre juste à coté de celle du mystérieux voisin s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon. Le regard plein de malice, il fixa la fenêtre de sa voisine et étouffa son rire avec sa main. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais de ce qu'il avait vu, Eden sait qu'Hange venait de vexer son paternel._

* * *

La première fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole l'avait marqué. Non pas parce qu'il se baladait sans t-shirt. Elle sait maintenant ce qu'elle détestait chez lui : ses yeux. Ternes. Elle se leva et souffla, exaspérée.

* * *

 _Un beau matin, elle eut droit à sa visite surprise. Eden avait de la fièvre et demandait après elle. Hange accourut aussitôt à son chevet et il lui semblait que sa génitrice s'était rendu chez ses parents._

 _A ce moment là, elle avait vu ses yeux. Exprimant mille et unes émotions. Elle s'était assise près de lui et prit la main de son petit Paradis. Elle croisa pour la première fois le véritable regard du blond. Pas celui de l'homme hautain qu'elle avait vu, ce matin là. Non, il avait brisé la glace. Ou plutôt, Eden avait brisé la glace que maintenait son père._

 _\- Il va s'en sortir, ce n'est qu'une grippe, dit-elle après avoir touché le front du petit._

 _La seule chose qu'il put dire était « merci »._

 _\- Ma folle aime beaucoup papa ?_

 _L'après midi même, il respirait la joie de vivre. Mais il ne sortit pas de son lit._

 _\- Il est spécial._

 _\- Toi aussi tu l'es, à mes yeux._

 _\- Tu parles comme un adulte, c'est flippant.._

 _La seule chose que fit Eden était élargir son sourire._

* * *

Elle soupira en s'ébouriffant les cheveux comme pour oublier ce à quoi elle était en train de penser. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Il était temps, maintenant. Lentement, elle s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, son trousseau de clés dans sa main droite.

Il était difficile de dire au revoir à la maison qui l'avait accueillie durant une bonne dizaine d'années. Mais ce qui était encore plus difficile, c'est de dire adieu à son petit Paradis.

Petit Paradis qui jouera seul dans son jardin.

Petit Paradis qui ne pourra plus dévoiler avec fierté ses dessins.

Petit Paradis qui a perdu une amie.

Petit Paradis qu'elle aimera à jamais jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

* * *

Ouais. Ouais ouais ouais ! Erwin marié avec une femme quelconque, un petit fond de Erwin/Hange (je ne me suis pas trompée cette fois-ci ! o/) et deux merveilleux enfants !

J'ai hésité avant de faire cette histoire, tout simplement parce que c'est tiré par les cheveux tout ça ! Mais j'aime bien ! OSEF ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que ça vous ait plu ! Et puis c'était nul, bah..désolée ?

Arigatou to Jaa ne !


	2. Enfer

Hello mes petits scarabées ! Me revoilà, mais pas pour le défi Cap ou Pas Cap ! (sérieusement, ce topic me tue, on y trouve tellement de textes hors-normes..des défis hors-normes..

Bref, c'est la croisade d'Erwin Smith. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai fini mon pas ! Yeahh ~

Merci à Griseldis pour sa review !

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde et les personnages de SnK ne m'appartiennent pas .

 **Pairing** : Erwin/Hange (ouais ouais ouais !)

 **Rating** : T

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Elle a quitté son foyer pour son petit Paradis. Mais c'est seul qu'il se retrouvera. Quelque part, le père aussi se sent abandonné mais il ne dit rien. Le petit souffre bien plus que lui.

Il regardait désespérément par dessus le haut buisson, pensant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle était toujours là. Mais non.

…

 _\- Dis moi, tu en pense quoi de papa ?_

 _Hange leva les yeux de son verre pour croiser ceux d'Eden._

 _\- Bois ton chocolat, il va se réchauffer._

 _\- Hm._

 _Il exécuta sans rechigner l'ordre de l'adulte. Quand il posait la tasse sur la table, la bouche recouverte de chocolat il continua :_

 _\- Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions à ton sujet, hier soir._

 _\- Très intéressant._

 _\- Tu ne m'as pas l'air intéressé toi._

 _\- Peut-être parce qu'il est déjà pris ?_

 _Eden battait des cils à une vitesse folle. Hange qui avait commencé à boire son café.._

 _\- Pris ?_

 _..le recracha aussitôt._

 _\- Beeerk.._

 _Parfois, elle oubliait qu'Eden était encore un jeune garçon qui ne pouvait pas spécialement comprendre les adultes. Même s'il était bien plus intelligent que la plupart d'entre eux à son âge._

 _\- Oh..Oh ! Mais-_

 _La femme attrapa la nuque du petit avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter qu'il n'en dise un peu plus. Car oui, il avait comprit._

 _\- Tu gardes ça pour toi, c'est clair ?_

 _Le petit hocha la tête et une petite lueur moqueuse illuminait ses prunelles bleues._

…

Il était la cause de son départ et de son gros chagrin. Elle l'appelait « Mon petit Paradis » mais il ne lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Papa ne lui en voulait pas, Maman était satisfaite et Lily ne manifestait en rien son chagrin.

…

 _Un autre matin, il s'était accoudé à la barre de son balcon, observant silencieusement la fumeuse qui lui adressa un bref coup d'oeil._

 _\- Comment va Eden ?_

 _La veille, Eden avait eut une grippe et l'avait quémandé et retenu toute la journée auprès de lui. Le père s'était assis sur une chaise, un peu éloigné de son fils, silencieux. Depuis, elle remarquait qu'il avait l'air moins hautain que le matin de leur première discussion._

 _\- Mieux. Il a encore besoin de repos. Attraper une grippe en été, il faut le fai-_

 _\- Erwin !_

 _Hange baissa le regard et jeta son mégot. Madame Smith est de retour.. En bonne personne, Hange la salua d'un geste de la main sans oublier le « bonjour » qui allait avec. Tara se contenta de lui offrir un regard noir en retour. Elle tourna toute son attention vers son mari qui soupira longuement._

 _\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis hier ?, rappela la femme en donnant un coup de poing sur le torse nu de son mari. Je suis sûre que tu faisais semblant de m'écouter et que tu m'entendais brailler !_

 _\- Si tu veux bien baisser le ton, tu risques de réveiller tout le voisinage._

 _\- J'en ai rien à foutre !, hurla-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air. Que tout le voisinage soit au courant que tu comptes encore te taper une putain te fais le même effet qu'une piqure de moustique !_

 _\- Lily est réveillée, c'est pas un langage approprié pour-_

 _\- Ne fais pas l'innocent Erwin ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça !_

 _\- ..J'ai du boulot, bonne journée._

 _Le regard bleu de la femme se tournait durant un quart de seconde vers Hange -qui avait fermé sa fenêtre- avant de fusiller son mari du regard. Celui-ci était trop occupé à fixer l'intérieur de sa maison._

 _\- Erwin, je te parle bon sang !_

 _\- Bonjour Eden, dit-il en soupirant. N'es-tu pas sensé rester au lit ?_

 _Tara arrêta tout mouvement pour croiser les yeux bleus de son fils qui se frottait nonchalamment les yeux._

 _\- On reprendra notre discussion plus tard, finit-elle par dire avant d'aller rejoindre son fils. Et tu ne t'en sortira pas aussi facilement._

…

Elle était comme Papa, Lily. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pleuré quand sa folle était venu leur faire ses adieux. Quand Papa ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard, même après ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

…

 _\- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça._

 _Les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis ne la quittait pas._

 _\- Tara, c'est ça._

 _\- Parce qu'il a ta femme et tes enfants, Erwin._

 _\- Il fallait y penser avant._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'en fiche, je sais que c'est faux. Eden, Lily et David sont trop précieux à tes yeux pour que tu les perdes, surtout si c'est pour finir ta vie avec moi. C'est un sacrifice inutile._

 _\- Tu parles de sacrifice, mais sais-tu quel est le véritable sacrifice ?_

 _\- Non et je ne veux pas le savoir._

 _\- Tu le sais, mais tu ne veux pas avouer que j'ai raison, pour une fois._

 _Les deux adultes se jaugeaient, dans le blanc des yeux._

 _\- Erwin, s'il te plait, écoute moi. Tu auras tout le loisir de me traiter de menteuse si je te disais que je ne t'aime pas. Néanmoins, sache que si je fais ça, c'est surtout pour le bien d'Eden, de Lily, de David et du tiens. Ta femme a le droit au bonheur aussi, c'est justement pour cela qu'elle s'est marié avec toi , tu ne penses pas ?_

 _\- Et toi ? Tu n'y a pas le droit tu vas me dire ?_

 _Hange eut un petit sourire qui irrita de le blond. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'arborer une telle expression dans un moment comme celui-ci._

 _\- Tu sais..je l'ai déjà trouvé bien avant que notre..liaison commence. Il ne fait même pas un mètre trente et il a un sourire d'ange. C'est un petit peu de toi, mais en minuscule et en brun. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'a pas été un pur bonheur. Mais..je dois d'abord penser au bien de tes enfants avant tout._

 _Hange baissa ses yeux et tourna sa tête pour ainsi éviter le regard pesant et perçant d'Erwin._

 _\- Si tu n'es pas capable de le faire, moi, je le ferai._

 _\- Eden serait triste de savoir que tu-_

 _\- Je t'ai cerné depuis le temps, Erwin. Tu ne me feras pas culpabiliser, même en sachant qu'Eden avait tout fait pour qu'on se « connaisse un peu mieux ». Regarde David, il a à peine un an. Il ne grandira pas sans son père. Je m'en vais, point à la ligne._

 _Il n'y avait pas plus tête de mule qu'Hange. A côté, Lily était bien gentille et trop mignonne._

 _\- Donc tu es décidée._

 _Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur son front._

 _\- Merci pour tout._

 _Elle se leva du canapé et sortit de la demeure Smith sans même se retourner. A ce moment là, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur ce sentiment qui l'envahissait. Un mélange de tristesse, de peur, et d'appréhension. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment allait réagir les deux enfants de son amant, mais il y a bien une chose dont elle a parfaitement conscience : ces deux dernières années en leur compagnie étaient les plus belles depuis son emménagement à Maria._

…

Eden regardait par sa fenêtre l'autre fenêtre, juste en face de la sienne. Les entrevues qu'avaient son père et Hange se déroulaient là. Il se demandait bien si la maison avait gardé la même odeur. C'était ridicule, mais il se forçait d'y croire. Il ferma ses rideaux et prit son ordinateur portable. Il entra dans sa boite mail et après quelques minutes de délibération intérieure, il se décida de taper son mail.

 _Ma Folle,_

 _C'es un eptit peu brusque, mais je t'attends, tu sais. J'attends encore ce jour où tu me passeras un coup de fil, que tu m'annonce ton retour parmi nous. Je t'ai cherché, jour et nuit durant maintenant plus de quinze ans. Tu sais bien à quel point je suis têtu et bien plus que Papa. Tu sais, j'ai utilisé tout les moyens possibles pour te retrouver. Que ça soit les annonces papiers, virtuelles.._

 _J'ai fugué quelques semaines après ton départ. Je n'étais qu'un sale petit idiot. Un enfant est naïf mais pas totalement. J'allais voir des inconnus en pleine rue et leur montrait ta photo. Certains me regardaient, peinés tandis que d'autres m'ignoraient totalement. C'est fou comme le monde est cruel envers un si petit être en peine._

 _Je n'ai pas pu sortir de Maria, étant donnée sa grande superficie. Je n'étais qu'un petit con de dix ans, je n'allais pas survivre très longtemps en dehors de la ville. Je suis donc revenu à la maison._

 _Mais sache qu'à quinze ans, j'ai encore fugué et cette fois-ci pour m'évader en dehors de Maria._

 _Ce monde est grand, trop grand pour un garçon de quinze ans._

 _J'ai pus faire la connaissance de personnes sympathiques. Elles m'ont un peu accompagnées dans mon long pèlerinage pour arriver jusqu'à toi, ma folle. J'ai croisé des trafiquants, qui ont failli me prendre sous leurs ailes. Un homme, de taille assez petite m'avait aidé à ce moment là. D'ailleurs, il dit être un ami à Papa et qu'il te connaissait aussi. Que le monde est petit, aussi petit que lui, Levi Ackermann je crois qu'il s'appelle. D'ailleurs, il me fait dire qu'il a hâte de te « botter le cul ». U chic type._

 _Ma petite folle adorée, tu es sensée savoir qu'un enfant est très naïf, alors pardonne moi._

 _J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que tu étais parti. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était de la faute de Maman, car elle avait su pour ta relation avec Papa. Je me rends compte maintenant que ce n'était pas Maman le problème, mais moi._

 _Tu as fait ça pour mon bien, c'est ça ? Comme c'est idiot..En te raccommodant avec Papa, je voulais ton bien. Je vois que ça n'a pas été le cas. Je parle de toi à David. Il souhaiterait te rencontrer._

 _Dire que tu pensais vouloir mon bien, mais tu m'as fait plus de mal qu'autre chose..._

 _Sache toutefois, ma petite folle que depuis ton départ, Lily s'est renfermée sur elle. Pas même Papa n'arrive à la faire parler et éprouver des émotions quelconques. Elle ne sourit pas, n'a aucun rictus. Non, elle est neutre, figée. Comme si elle t'attendait pour reprendre le cours de sa vie..seules ses paupières semblent encore en vie._

 _Et je ne te parle pas de Papa. Il n'est plus le même. Je sais que ce n'est pas la longue mission militaire qu'il a eut qui l'a rendu aussi froid, presque sans cœur, fait de glace. Et je connait qu'un seul remède pour faire fondre la glace. Et toi, le connais-tu..?_

 _Hange, ma folle, ma petite cinglée..Je te retrouve enfin, mais la peur m'empêche de t'affronter. J'ai peur de rouvrir une ancienne blessure qui risquerait de nous être fatale.._

 _Mais c'est bête, puisqu'en lisant cette lettre, tes cicatrices se rouvriront et une nouvelle plaie apparaitra : la culpabilité. Cette culpabilité de m'avoir fait vivre un enfer alors que tu ne voulais que mon bien._

 _Ma folle, puis-je te revoir ? Être dans tes bras, humer ton odeur et enfin te raconter en détail ce que j'ai vécu rien que pour te revoir ? Pourras-tu être capable de me pardonner pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire ? Pourras-tu être capable de pardonner l'acte irréfléchi mais pourtant réfléchit de Papa ?_

 _Ma Folle à moi, sache que je t'aime. Je serai devant ta fenêtre et d'ici là, j'attendrai bien sagement ton retour et te racontera en détail ma vie, pour que tu sois fière de l'homme je suis devenu._

 _Pour toi, je serai prêt à n'importe quoi.._

 _Ton petit Paradis._

Il hésita longuement avant de cliquer sur la touche « Envoyer ». Mais finalement il le fit et cogita juste après. Il venait sûrement de faire une erreur mais il en était fier. Parce que oui, il avait oser défier ce vieux démon qui le hantait depuis son départ. La culpabilité.

Le lendemain de l'envoi du mail, il ouvrit sa boîte mail et aucune réponse. Le soir, il ouvrait sa fenêtre et contemplait avec une once d'espoir la fenêtre d'en face. Il répéta ce geste durant plus d'une semaine, mais rien.

…

Trois mois passèrent. La monotonie avait prit le dessus de la vie d'Eden. Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de la revoir. Personne. La maison d'en face ne vivait plus. Elle était abandonnée à son triste sort.

Il restait toujours une heure -voire deux, ou peut-être trois, il ne savait plus- devant cette fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et parte dormir. Néanmoins cette soirée n'était pas comme les autres.

Une silhouette était percevable à travers les rideaux. Ceux-ci s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître une sublime jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Son regard marron noisette lui rappelait ceux de sa petite folle.

La sublime jeune fille se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer :

_ Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, mon petit Paradis.

Il regarda la jeune fille, ahurit . Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Elle lui offrit un sourire bienveillant en échange.

_ Eden, je suppose.. Maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Maman ?

_ Où est Hange ?, demandait le jeune homme en s'agrippant aux rebord de sa fenêtre.

Le sourire bienveillant de la jeune fille brune devint un sourire triste. Elle secoua seulement la tête en fermant les yeux, comme en récitant une prière silencieuse.

…

 _Ce fut une dure journée, encore. Elle en avait assez de la mentalité des jeunes filles de son époque et se demandait bien comment sa mère avait fait à son âge. Elle soupira et entra sans toquer -une habitude- dans la chambre de sa génitrice._

 __ Dis m'man, il y a un truc dont il faut que je te..hey.._

 _La seule fois où elle avait vu sa mère aussi mal en point, c'est lorsqu'elle était gravement tombé malade et que, croyant qu'elle dormait, lui parlait de son père, de la grande famille qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Elle avait seulement senti les gouttes salées tomber sur ses joues, entendu les presque silencieux sanglots de sa mère et n'avait pas ouvert les yeux._

 _Mais cette fois-ci, elle en était témoin et ce visuellement. Assister à la défaillance de sa mère ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle se rapprocha donc d'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui caressa avec douceur ses cheveux bruns. Elles étaient restées ainsi durant une bonne petite heure, sans que l'une adresse la parole à l'autre. Les gestes suffisaient._

 __ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 __ Les vieux fantômes du passé qui me hantent, si je puis le dire ainsi._

 __ Cela a un rapport avec Eden ?_

 _Ah, Eden..Elle ne faisait que parler de lui..Elle connaissait comme si elle l'avait faite..._

 __ ..._

 _Le visage de la femme se leva et regarda avec détermination celui de sa fille. Durant cette heure pleine de tourment, elle avait réfléchit à une solution. La meilleure pour elle et pour lui._

 __ J'ai un service à te demander, Gabriel. Tu iras à cette adresse. Vers dix-neuf heures, un jeune homme s'accoudera à la fenêtre de l'habitation juste à côté. Ce sera lui. Tu lui fera passer ce message et surtout, fait moi passer pour-_

 __ Es-tu folle ? T'as craqué, je ne ferai pas une chose pareil. Pas à mon-_

 __ C'est pour son bien. Il faut qu'il passe à autre chose._

 _Gabriel se leva brusquement. Qu'elle aille voir son grand frère et lui annoncer « sa mort » ?_

 __ Si tu veux anéantir les fantômes de ton passé et bien, fait le toi-même ! C'est horrible ce que tu veux faire ! Es-tu sans cœur ?.._

…

Et finalement, elle était là, face à son grand frère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Qui évacuait toute la frustration développée au fil des années. Quelle mauvaise sœur elle faisait. Incapable d'aller le consoler. Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieure quand elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle se mit dos à lui et laissa couler ses larmes. Voir son frère aussi mal lui laissait un goût amer.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait honte en se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère. Tout ce que voulait Hange, s'était le libérer d'un lourd fardeau, quitte à le faire souffrir un bon coup.

Petit Paradis a grandit.

Mais Petit Paradis garde tout de même un reste de l'enfant qu'il était.

Petit Paradis ne cherchait que le bonheur.

Mais Petit Paradis n'eut droit qu'au malheur.

* * *

Bah voilà. J'ai failli pleurer en écrivant la fin, parce que c'est triste et puis voilà. Je me fais pleurer toute seule (ça veut dire va dormir Shiro, c'est pas bien d'être levé à 2h du mat' pour une enfant xD) J'espère que ça vous aura plu :3

Arigatou to Jaa ne o/


End file.
